


Wagon Wheel

by ShowMeAHero



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Football, Humor, M/M, Making Out, Marijuana, Oral Sex, Party, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, Trans Character, Transphobia, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: Magnus asks out his hot TA. Taako enjoys a game of football. Also, Magnus shotguns a beer.





	Wagon Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this isn't the peak of my life.
> 
> The title was taken from ["Wagon Wheel"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hvKyBcCDOB4) by Darius Rucker.

Magnus put off his gen eds.

His advisor always told him not to put off his gen eds, but then he did exactly what he was told not to do and ignored his required classes until his very last year at school. That’s why he’s ended up in an introductory chemistry course as a senior, sitting in the back of the class on his laptop, scrolling through his group chats with half his attention.

The other half of his attention is on the T.A. for the class.

Taako, the T.A., is a pretty guy who’s studying food science and the culinary arts and has little to no patience with people who don’t pay attention in class. Magnus always listens when he talks, because Taako’s better at teaching chemistry than the professor. He’s asked Taako to help him after class more than once; he’s taken him out to coffee, and out to a nearby diner a couple of times for sandwiches, and also a few times for dinner to Olive Garden, and maybe they’ve gone on walks together and stuff. Magnus can’t help it. Taako’s got a charming personality and a handsome smile and beautiful hair and—

—and maybe Magnus has a _little_ bit of a crush on him. _Maybe._

Taako also has an identical twin sister named Lup who sells Magnus and all his frat brothers weed. Lup’s coming to the party at their frat house after the big football game on Saturday, and Magnus is spending this class trying to figure out a way to invite Taako to the game and then to the party. He figures Taako will go if Lup does, but he wants Taako to go with _him,_ which is a complicated emotion that he’s not really taken the time to figure out.

Once class ends, Magnus slams his laptop shut, packs his bag in a rush, and darts to the front of the room to talk to Taako. He waits for Taako to finish talking to one of the other students in class, but once she leaves, he slides in.

“Confused about something again, Mango?” Taako asks, shoving his papers into his bag. Magnus shrugs.

“Probably,” he says. “I was kinda distracted in class today.”

Taako glances at him, raising an eyebrow. “Didn’t pay any attention? If you need help with your paper, don’t come—”

“No, not— It wasn’t for a stupid reason,” Magnus says. “I think I’m alright with chemistry stuff. I guess I have more of a question about… chemistry.”

Taako stares at him, then squints. “What?”

“About, uhh… Our… chemistry,” Magnus says. The line had sounded a lot better in his head when he’d thought it up during class, but now Taako is just staring up at him with wide eyes, not saying or doing anything. “Uhh… I’m sorry?”

“Apology accepted,” Taako says. He zips his bag shut. “What are you actually trying to say? I’m fucking confused.”

“I want you to come to the game on Saturday,” Magnus says. “It’s on campus so you don’t have to go really far. And there’s— There’s gonna be a party afterwards. At my house.”

“Your frat house?” Taako asks. Magnus nods, rubbing at the back of his neck. “God, that place is a hole.”

“Yeah, kinda,” Magnus agrees. “Do you wanna go?”

Taako keeps looking up at him. After a long moment, he looks Magnus up, and down, and up again.

“Sure,” Taako says. He hefts his bag up over his shoulder. “Where do I have to be and when?”

“The game starts at four,” Magnus tells him. “If you want, I can maybe walk you over. Do you live on campus?”

“No, I live a couple of streets over in a place with Lup,” Taako says. He pulls a Sharpie out of his bag and holds his hand out. Magnus puts his hand in Taako’s, and Taako writes his phone number on the back of Magnus’ hand. “Text me and I’ll give you my address, you can walk me anywhere you’d like.”

Magnus looks at the number written in pink on his hand, then up at Taako. His whole face feels like it’s burning.

“Okay,” Magnus manages. Taako snaps the cap back onto his Sharpie and sticks it in his bag before he winks at Magnus and leaves the room. Magnus watches his back as he leaves, watches his hips in his skirt, watches his wavy hair bounce. He inadvertently sighs.

* * *

Saturday is only three days away, but it seems like it takes thirty years. Magnus texts Taako as soon as he possibly can, Taako texts back his address, then sends Magnus a winking emoji. Magnus stares at the emoji for seven minutes before he puts his phone aside and buries his face in his pillow.

His frat brothers tease him mercilessly, even though they have no idea who he’s bringing as a date. It’s the same for his football teammates. The few that crossover into both categories have been roasting him non-stop for the past three days.

Now that it’s finally Saturday, Magnus has spent more time worrying about what he’s going to wear to the party than he has actually worrying about the game. He finally just dresses himself in a tight shirt and short shorts and walks over to Taako’s apartment building. He picks up pebbles off the sidewalk and flicks them up at the window he can see somebody moving in, and the glass opens.

“Hey,” Lup shouts. Magnus groans. Lup grins at him. “What’s up, big guy? Looking for some of my good shit?”

“No, I was— I was looking for your brother, actually,” Magnus calls back. “Is he— Is Taako home?”

Another window opens and Taako sticks his head out. He looks fucking _beautiful,_ and Magnus can’t stop staring at him. He scowls at Magnus.

“We _have_ a doorbell,” Taako says. “Why are you screaming at my sister?”

“He was throwing rocks at my window,” Lup tells him, leaning out the window to talk to Taako.

“You were throwing _rocks_ at her _window?”_ Taako asks.

“They were pebbles,” Magnus says.

“Why _her_ window?” Taako asks.

“I thought it was yours!” Magnus exclaims.

“He’s probably seen too many rom-coms,” Lup says.

“You didn’t even bring a boombox!” Taako shouts.

“Yeah, you’re missing some pretty crucial pieces of this,” Lup tells Magnus.

“Can we go?” Magnus asks. Lup and Taako both look at him, and Lup laughs.

“I’ll come let you in,” Lup says, vanishing from her window. Taako waves at Magnus, then leans in the windowsill, putting his chin in his hands.

“I’m gonna finish putting my face on,” Taako says. He looks like he might be looking Magnus over, but Magnus can’t tell from this distance. “You look good, sport-boy. I like the athletic chic.”

“Oh, it’s— It’s just a t-shirt,” Magnus says, but Taako’s already disappeared back into the apartment. Lup opens the front door of the building and leans in the doorway, beckoning to Magnus. Magnus follows her into the building, through a weird hallway and up a rickety set of stairs.

“Taako’s been really excited about this,” Lup tells him as they walk. “Don’t let him fool you. He acts all aloof but I think he’s got a thing for you. If you just—”

 _“Lup!”_ Magnus hears Taako shout from the doorway at the top of the stairs. “Knock it off right now, Jesus fucking— Magnus, get up here, I’m almost ready.”

Lup presses herself against the wall and motions for Magnus to go ahead of her, so Magnus goes, jogging up the last few steps and sliding into Taako’s apartment. His heart’s pounding in his chest and he distracts himself by looking around the living room he’s found himself standing in. It’s a mess, with papers and pans and books and clothes everywhere. Lup shuts the front door behind herself.

“Sorry it’s so messy,” Lup says. She drops herself down onto the sofa and drapes her legs over the arm of the couch. Magnus stands awkwardly by the door, not sure where to sit or if he should sit or what he’s supposed to do. He’s saved from having to do anything by Taako coming back out of a room down the hallway. He looks even better up close and in person like this. He’s got on a chrome crop top and a chrome skirt and high heels, and his hair’s all pretty, and Magnus just stares at him, mouth dry.

“So,” Taako says, after a long moment of silence. “You ready to go?”

“You’re _so_ pretty,” Magnus says. Taako’s face flushes, and he looks away, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. Lup whistles.

“I’ll see you at the party tonight, Koko,” Lup says. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” She looks to Magnus and winks, then points at him. “Hey, by the way, if you don’t treat my brother right, I’ll cut you and all your little frat buddies off. Got it?”

 _“Lup,”_ Taako hisses, at the same time that Magnus says, “Got it.”

Taako looks to Magnus, face still flushed, and Magnus says, “Oh,” because he’s remembered he’d brought something for Taako. He digs in his pocket and pulls out a slightly-smushed sunflower. He holds it out to Taako, and Taako buries his face in his hands.

“Jesus, you’re so fucking cute,” Taako says, voice muffled by his palms. Lup cackles as Taako holds out his hand, and Magnus steps closer, handing him the flower. Lup holds out half a glass of water off their coffee table, and Taako puts the sunflower inside. He looks up at Magnus, then leans up to kiss him on the cheek, and Magnus feels like his face is burning in the spot where Taako’s lips touched him.

“It’s like watching the prom episode of a sitcom from the eighties,” Lup comments. Taako flips her off without even glancing back at her.

“Ready to go?” Taako asks. Magnus nods, then holds out his arm. Taako sighs and takes his arm in his.

“You’re _so fucking cute,”_ Taako repeats, and Magnus escorts him out of the apartment and all the way out of the building. Taako keeps up really well, even though he’s in heels, but Magnus has never seen him in shoes that _weren’t_ heels, so maybe he walks even better in those than he would walk in sneakers.

“I figured you could watch the game from the sidelines,” Magnus tells him as they walk. He has one arm wrapped up in Taako’s arm while he carries his duffle bag on his other shoulder. Taako keeps glancing up at him as he walks. “And afterwards, I can walk you over to the frat house.”

“You gonna walk me home after, too?” Taako asks. Magnus shrugs.

“If you want me to,” Magnus says. “You can always crash at the house, too. A lot of people do if they drank too much or they’re too tired or something.”

“Please, it’s a first date,” Taako says, smiling a little. Magnus can tell just by the tone of his voice. “Do you really think so little of me?”

“No, it’s not— Uhh— It’s more like—” Magnus exhales sharply. “I just… Uhh.”

“Yeah?” Taako asks, laughing a little. Magnus turns his face away; he feels how hot it is. He can see the stadium rising over the hill they’re walking up. “We’ll see how the night goes.”

“Okay,” Magnus says, and his heart’s beating so fast he thinks he might actually die from it.

“How about this?” Taako suggests, after a few more steps. “If you win the game for me, maybe I’ll spend the night in your disgusting frat house.”

Magnus almost trips over his own feet. He stops and looks down at Taako, and Taako looks right back at him, all blue-green eyes and his warm arm in Magnus’. Magnus smiles at him.

“Yeah, sure,” Magnus says. “I’ll win the game for you.”

Taako smiles back at him, and Magnus would die for his smile if Taako asked him to. Magnus leans down, and Taako meets him halfway, kissing him lightly, chaste, mouth closed. When Taako pulls back, Magnus’ heart is pounding, pounding in his throat, pounding in his chest, his wrists. He feels happier than he’s ever been.

“I can’t wait to see you win that game for me,” Taako murmurs. He drops back off the balls of his feet, then, when Magnus doesn’t move, Taako jerks his head in the direction of the stadium. “Can’t win the game if you’re not _at_ the game.”

“Right,” Magnus says. He holds his arm out again, and Taako takes it, letting Magnus escort him the rest of the way up the hill to the stadium. They’re some of the first ones there, and Magnus finds the best seat he can on the sidelines for Taako.

“I’ll watch for you during the game,” Magnus tells him. He motions backwards. “I gotta go— We’ve gotta get ready for the game. I’ll be back, though.”

“Gonna win it for me?” Taako asks, leaning back in his seat, crossing his pretty, smooth legs. Magnus wants to fuck him right into the grass.

“Yeah,” Magnus says. He waves at Taako as he starts jogging off to the locker room, and when he looks back, Taako gives him a little wave back, stretching his arms out on the backs of the chairs next to him, leaning his head into his hand. He grins, and Magnus almost falls to the ground when he stumbles over his feet.

* * *

Magnus not only plays phenomenally, but every time he glances at Taako, he gives him a wave, and Taako waves back, and that’s even better than playing well on a day like today. As the day turns into night and the stadium lights go up, Taako looks even prettier. He’s laughing with the people sitting around him, he’s cheering Magnus on, he’s waving, he’s winking, he’s blowing Magnus kisses. Magnus plays harder than he has all season, just to show off for Taako.

By the end of the game, Magnus throws the winning touchdown, and his teammates all sprint at him, but he just knocks all their helmets with his on his way to Taako. Taako’s standing, already waiting for him, and Magnus picks him up by the waist, hoisting him up until he’s got his arms around Taako’s thighs and Taako’s hands are holding on to his shoulder pads.

“Good work, big guy,” Taako says, shouting over the noise inside the stadium. Magnus is dripping with sweat, chest heaving, and Taako kisses the top of his helmet, and Magnus spins him around. “Hell of a first date.”

“We still have the party,” Magnus reminds him. He sets Taako on the ground and pulls off his helmet. “You still in?”

“Hell yeah,” Taako says. He leans in, putting his hands on Magnus’ padded chest. “And, you know, you won the game.”

“I did, yeah,” Magnus says, a second late on the uptake.

“That means I might just spend the night in your gross house,” Taako reminds him. Magnus is already half-hard, and he leans down, letting Taako stretch the rest of the distance to kiss him back. When he lets him go, he gets his arm yanked back, and he glances back to see Avi pulling at him.

“Stop kissing the fans, go change,” Avi shouts to him. Magnus knocks him in the head, then turns to Taako, who waves him off.

“Go change,” Taako says. “We can go to the party once you’re in normal clothes again.”

Magnus looks down at Taako, and Taako’s a little— different, than he was before the game. He’s leaning against Magnus, and his eyes are darker than Magnus thought they were, and his face is all flushed, and—

_Oh._

“I’ll go change,” Magnus says, voice a little choked. Taako smiles at him, and Magnus wants to just _die._ Avi grabs his arm and yanks him again, and Magnus jogs after him, unable to stop himself from glancing back at Taako once or twice.

“You’re dating the weed girl’s brother?” Avi asks, as he and Magnus duck into the locker room and start stripping off their uniforms. Magnus tosses a shoulder pad at him.

“His name’s Taako,” Magnus says. “And the weed girl is Lup.”

“She _told_ us to call her ‘weed girl,’” Avi reminds him. “Are you bringing him over tonight?”

Avi’s one of the few crossover friends Magnus has who is both a frat brother and a teammate. He’s also one of Magnus’ closer friends by virtue of those two things.

“Yeah, I am,” Magnus says. Avi raises an eyebrow at him.

“Then wash up and get back out there,” Avi tells him. “You’re gonna get roasted for bringing someone around, you know. You _never_ bring anyone around.”

“Yeah, well, he’s worth it,” Magnus says. Avi smacks the side of his head. Magnus leaves him to scrub himself down quickly in the team showers, then slip back into his clothes as fast as he can before jogging back out into the stadium. He brushes off a couple of girls who try to stop him to talk to him, keeps going until he’s back at Taako, who’s just sitting on his phone, waiting for him.

“Ready to go?” Magnus asks. Taako looks up at him, smiling. He stands and Magnus holds out his hand.

“Ready,” Taako replies. “How far’s the frat house?”

“Not too far,” Magnus says. Taako crouches to start unstrapping his shoes. “What’re you doing?”

“If I have to walk in these all night, I want a little break now,” Taako says. Magnus watches him for a second.

“No, wait, leave ‘em,” Magnus says. Taako glances up at him, then rebuckles his shoe and stands up straight. Magnus turns and takes a knee, and Taako just stares at him. Magnus motions to his back. “Hop on.”

“No way,” Taako says. Magnus smiles at him.

“Afraid I can’t do it?” Magnus asks.

“No, I know you can,” Taako says. “I’m just afraid of whacking my head on a stop sign or a branch or something.”

“I’ve got you,” Magnus tells him. Taako raises an eyebrow, then sighs, climbing up onto Magnus’ shoulders, one leg on either side of his head. Magnus hopes this isn’t the last time he’ll end up in a situation like this tonight. He stands up, wraps his hands around Taako’s ankles, and sets off towards the frat house. Taako scratches his fingers lightly through Magnus’ hair as they walk.

“You played a hell of a game, bubbeleh,” Taako comments, eventually. Magnus squeezes his ankle. “You’re pretty good at this whole football thing.”

“I’m here on a football scholarship,” Magnus tells him. Taako leans down a little; Magnus can see the ends of his hair as it dangles into his vision.

“Yeah?” Taako asks. “You’re _really_ good at it, then.”

Magnus grins to himself. “Yeah, I guess I’m kinda proficient.”

“What’re you, a thesaurus?” Taako asks. He straightens back up and goes back to stroking Magnus’ wet hair back. “Oh, God, is that your frat house?”

Magnus looks up, and, yeah, it’s his frat house. The place is already packed with people, music pounding, lights everywhere, beer cans also everywhere. Magnus hoists Taako off of his shoulders and sets him on his feet. Magnus throws his arm around Taako’s shoulders.

“Don’t worry,” Magnus says, grinning down at Taako. “I’ll protect you.”

Taako leans into Magnus’ side, and all Magnus can feel for a moment is the line of heat that Taako makes along Magnus’ body. He turns his head and chances a kiss on top of Taako’s head, and Taako steps a little closer towards him as they get inside the house.

“Yo, Burnsides!” someone shouts, and Magnus looks up to see Johann, Barry, and Austin jogging out of the living room over to him. Johann grins at Taako.

“Congrats, my dude,” Johann says. “You got to come over here with the Hammer.”

“The what?” Taako asks. Magnus frowns at Johann, because _the Hammer_ is the name they gave him because he fucked a bunch of people his first month at school, including two of his frat brothers.

“Don’t— Come on, man, don’t tell him about that already,” Magnus says. Taako looks up at Magnus.

“What do you mean?” Taako asks.

“I heard you played a hell of a game,” Barry says loudly, distracting Taako. He waves his phone. “Avi texted me.”

“He did,” Taako says, already apparently forgetting about Johann’s comment. He grins up at Magnus. “I didn’t know he was so good at it.”

 _“I_ didn’t know you were bringing anyone,” Austin comments, before anyone else can say anything else. “When’d this happen?”

“This is our first date,” Taako says. Magnus can’t get a word in before one of them speaks.

“Oh, so, it _is_ a date,” Austin comments. Magnus might not be the brightest guy in the world, but he can already tell Austin’s pissed about something. “I didn’t know you were interested in—”

Magnus lets go of Taako and takes a step forward, using all of his height and breadth and sheer size to loom over Austin. Austin stops talking, cuts himself off and stares up at Magnus.

“Go ahead,” Magnus says. The room goes quiet, and Taako’s hand touches the small of Magnus’ back. “Finish it. What do you wanna say?”

Austin doesn’t continue. Magnus keeps staring down at him until Austin just scoffs and walks away. Johann looks up at Taako, instead of Magnus.

“Sorry, man,” Johann says. Before Taako can reply, Lup jogs up to them and passes Taako a joint. Barry stares at her.

“Austin’s always an asshole,” Lup comments. She smacks Magnus on the shoulder. “That was hot, Mags. I’ll give you a discount on your shit just for that.”

“Sorry about that,” Magnus says, glancing down at Taako. “He’s a dick.”

“Yeah, well, who gives a shit?” Taako asks. He takes a long inhale from the joint in his hand and exhales, slowly, making a perfect ring with the smoke. Magnus watches him, face flushed, heart pounding. Taako’s free hand finds his and unclenches his fingers from their fist.

“Want a beer?” Johann asks, when there’s too long a silence. Magnus nods, and Johann holds up a hand. Someone flings a can of beer at his hand, and Johann catches it easily in one palm. The noise in the room picks back up as Johann passes the beer off to Magnus, who bites a hole in the bottom of the can and shotguns it all in one go. When he finishes it, he crushes the can against his forehead and passes the crunched metal back off to Johann. When he looks back down at Taako, Taako’s just staring up at him, incredulous.

“You really are a frat boy,” Taako breathes. Magnus huffs a laugh. He’s glad Taako seems more relaxed, hopes that maybe his night isn’t ruined. If the way Taako’s leaning into him is any indication, he’s doing just fine. He’s still smoking the joint Lup handed him.

“Wanna sit down?” Magnus asks him, shouting over the music and voices. Taako nods, and the two of them leave Johann and Lup behind to bring Taako over to the couch in their living room. The place is already filthy, but Taako doesn’t seem to care as Magnus flops down and drags Taako down with him. Taako leans against his shoulder, still smoking. He glances over at Magnus.

“Want some?” Taako asks. Magnus nods, and holds up a hand, but Taako just smokes it himself, holding the smoke in his mouth as he sits up and motions Magnus forward. Magnus sits up, and Taako shotgun-kisses the smoke into Magnus’ mouth. Magnus cups Taako’s jaw in his hand and holds him in place, inhaling the smoke. He pulls back, exhaling it slowly, and then kisses Taako again, holding him close. Taako leans over him to set the joint in the ashtray on the table next to the sofa, then settles in Magnus’ lap, tangling his fingers in Magnus’ hair, holding him close. Magnus looks him over, putting his hands on Taako’s waist.

“Thanks for coming,” Magnus says. Taako grins at him.

“Don’t thank me yet,” Taako tells him. He ducks his head down and kisses Magnus again, all warm heat and wandering hands and soft lips. He has their hips lined up, sitting in Magnus’ lap, and Magnus is getting harder by the second. He wonders if Taako can feel how hard he is, and when Taako shifts his hips, settling over Magnus’ dick, Magnus _knows_ he can feel it. Taako leans in closer to his face, grinning.

“I’m glad you won the game for me,” Taako says. He picks up the joint out of the ashtray again and inhales. He passes it off to Magnus, and Magnus takes a hit, too. Taako ducks his face into Magnus’ neck, and Magnus exhales shakily. He holds the joint up, and feels Lup take it out of his hand as she passes by behind them with Barry in tow. Magnus drags Taako’s face up and kisses him again. Taako opens up Magnus’ mouth, licking inside and shoving his tongue down Magnus’ throat. Magnus moans, accidentally. Taako pulls back to look at him.

“God, you’re so hot,” Taako says. “You’re just so… _big._ And cute as hell. And just… _hot.”_ He threads his fingers through Magnus’ hair and kisses him again, tilting his head to get a better angle, kissing him so hard that Magnus feels like he might cum in his pants like a teenager. Taako seems like he can tell, because he’s grinding his hips down, hard, and eventually he pulls back.

“You guys got a bathroom or something?” Taako asks. Magnus nods, breathless, and Taako stands, dragging Magnus up with him. Magnus tugs Taako along to the first floor bathroom, pulls him in and slams the door behind them. Taako locks the door and ties his hair up, pulling it into a little bun at the crown of his head. He drops to his knees on the bathroom rug and looks up at Magnus.

“Is this okay?” Taako asks. Magnus feels like he’s about to collapse.

“Yes, absolutely,” Magnus says. He grips the bathroom counter behind himself, white-knuckling it as Taako unbuttons his shorts and tugs them and his underwear down. He leans in, gets Magnus’ cock in his mouth all in one go, and Magnus can’t stop staring down at him. He’s so fucking pretty like this, sucking Magnus’ dick, hair pulled back, in his cute little outfit and everything. His bright eyes watch Magnus as he blows him, and Magnus could cum from just that alone.

“God, you’re so fucking— _Fuck,”_ Magnus gasps, wrapping his hands up in Taako’s hair, leaning back against the counter. Taako lets go, stops sucking his cock in favor of letting Magnus fuck his face instead. Magnus holds his head in place and fucks his mouth, watches as Taako takes it, watches his own dick go in and out of his painted lips. Taako’s eyes flick up to his, and Magnus shudders.

“I gotta pull out, I’m gonna cum,” Magnus tells him, trying to catch his breath, and Taako shakes his head, so Magnus lets go and cums down his throat. Taako swallows around him, throat muscles working, tongue licking as he pulls back. Magnus shakes, leaning back against the counter, trying to calm down enough to say anything.

“God, your o-face is _phenomenal,”_ Taako comments. Magnus huffs a laugh, then crouches down, tugging up his underwear and his shorts. Taako looks confused for a second, then Magnus helps him to his feet.

“Can I return the favor?” Magnus asks. Taako nods, grinning, face flushed, so Magnus lifts him up onto the counter. He pushes Taako’s hair behind his ear, then cups Taako’s face in his hand. “Can I eat you out?”

Taako exhales sharply. “Hell fucking yeah, you can, big guy. Go for it.”

Magnus runs his hands down either side of Taako’s face, down his chest, to his skirt. He hikes the skirt up, and his dick twitches just looking at Taako’s panties. He lifts Taako up a little, works his panties down his legs, then kneels in front of the counter. Taako shimmies to the very edge, and Magnus’ pulse races as he ducks his head down and licks Taako from his entrance to his clit. Taako full-body shivers under his mouth and hands. It’s all the encouragement he needs to start eating him out in earnest, sucking at his clit, slipping a finger into Taako’s cunt. Taako moans loudly, and someone bangs on the door. Magnus freezes. Taako exhales raggedly.

“Yo, what the fuck’s going on in there?” someone shouts. “You’ve been in there for twenty minutes.”

“Fuck off,” Taako calls back, voice breaking halfway through. “We’re fucking, find a different bathroom!”

There’s a beat of silence. Then, someone says, “Jesus Christ,” and leaves. Taako turns his attention back to Magnus, and Magnus gets back to work, sliding a second finger into Taako’s pussy as he licks over Taako’s clit. Taako moans again, half a sob, and then he tightens his fingers in Magnus’ hair and he’s cumming, too.

“Holy fuck,” Taako breathes. He laughs. “Shit. You’re pretty fucking good at that.”

“You taste awesome,” Magnus says. Taako runs a hand over his face, still grinning.

“You can’t just _say_ things like that, you stupid, _stupid_ frat boy,” Taako says breathily. Magnus finds Taako’s panties on the ground, stands up, and kisses him again. He hands the panties over to Taako. Taako rubs the material between his fingertips, then leans over to tuck them into Magnus’ shorts pocket.

“You keep those,” Taako tells him. “Gives me a reason to stop by again another day.”

Magnus grins at him, ducking his head in and kissing Taako again. When he pulls back, Taako’s smiling, too.

“Wanna get back to the party?” Magnus asks. Taako shrugs, glancing towards the door.

“If you want,” Taako says. “Or we can fuck in your bed, assuming you actually have a room in this house?”

Magnus is half-hard from hearing that alone.

“We can make an appearance,” Taako says. Magnus nods, helps him down. “Just a little one.”

“Sure,” Magnus says. Taako grins at him and leads him out of the bathroom.

* * *

‘Just an appearance’ turns into Taako getting outrageously high and dancing with a mostly-drunk Magnus for hours until he can’t stop yawning and leaning against him. Magnus wraps an arm around him, announces that it’s time for them to go to bed, and everyone boos him.

“Leave Taako if you wanna go!” Johann shouts.

“Yeah, I like him more than I like you,” Joaquin calls. Magnus flips them all off and heaves Taako up over his shoulder. Taako waves to everyone behind Magnus’ back as Magnus carries him up the stairs.

Magnus kicks his bedroom door open and drops Taako down on the bed, laying him out on the covers. Taako yawns, stretching his long, tan limbs out everywhere.

“You gotta take those off, that’s not gonna be comfortable to sleep in,” Magnus tells him as he shuts the bedroom door. He digs through his closet, trying to find something clean. He digs up his frat sweatshirt, the only thing that smells okay. He looks at it, weighing the pros and cons of letting Taako sleep in it when he’s not allowed to let anyone else wear frat clothes. Con: everyone’s gonna yell at him if they see Taako in it. Pro: Taako wearing Magnus’ clothes.

“Wear this instead,” Magnus says, tossing the sweatshirt to Taako. Taako takes his time, undoing the straps on his shoes, shimmying out of his heels and his skirt. He gets his arms stuck in his crop top and Magnus has to pull it the rest of the way off for him. He pulls Taako’s hair back for him and braids it — sloppily, but he braids it. He helps Taako into his sweatshirt, and Taako climbs under the covers. He holds up a hand up to Magnus.

“Sleep with me?” Taako asks. Magnus shakes his head.

“Not while we’re both fucked up,” Magnus tells him. Taako frowns, twitching his fingers at Magnus.

“No, _sleep with me,”_ Taako says. He shuts his eyes, then opens them again, grinning at Magnus. He motions him over. “Sleep. Snooze. Sleep next to me in your big, comfy frat bed. Please?”

Magnus looks at him, then sighs, because he’s so fucking cute it’s ridiculous. He strips out of his clothes, pulls on a pair of pajama pants, turns out the lights, and climbs into bed with Taako. Taako wraps around him, clinging to him with warm limbs, grinning into his throat.

“This is the best first date I’ve ever had,” Taako murmurs into his skin. “Maybe the best date I’ve ever had, period.”

“Yeah?” Magnus asks. “Me, too.”

“I _really_ like you,” Taako says quietly. He yawns. Magnus strokes his back.

“I really like you, too,” Magnus echoes. “Maybe we can do this again sometime.”

 _“All_ the time,” Taako replies blearily. He yawns again. “I’m gon’ sleep. Is that okay?”

“That’s okay,” Magnus tells him. Taako’s asleep almost instantly, but Magnus stays awake, rubbing his back in circles until the rhythm of it makes him drowsy and knocks him out, too.

* * *

Magnus wakes up before Taako does. He stays in bed for a long while, just holding Taako, who’s still spread out, half-on top of Magnus. He’s got his head pillowed on Magnus’ chest, braid falling apart so his hair is splayed everywhere, limbs all clinging to Magnus. Magnus would fucking _die_ for him.

Taako’s kicked the blankets off at some point during the night, so Magnus can see all of him. He’s still wearing Magnus’ sweatshirt, which looks absolutely huge on him. It’s riding up, the edge of it settled around his waist, and he’s naked from there down, and Magnus is already hard. He shakes Taako’s shoulder.

“Hey, Taako,” Magnus murmurs. Taako’s brow furrows, and he mumbles something. _“Taako.”_

“What?” Taako asks, lifting his head. He looks baffled for a second, then he smiles as recognition fills his face. “Hey, big guy.”

“Hi,” Magnus says. “How’d you sleep?”

 _“Amazing,”_ Taako says. He stretches out like a cat, yawning, burying his face in Magnus’ chest as he does so. He shifts, adjusting his position, and he brushes up against the hard line of Magnus’ cock through his sleep pants, and Taako grins, sly. “You slept good, too?”

“Yeah,” Magnus says. Taako strokes his hand down Magnus’ bare chest to his hips, stroking over Magnus’ dick through his pants. Magnus exhales shakily.

“You in?” Taako asks. Magnus nods.

“Yeah, yeah, absolutely,” Magnus says, and Taako shifts, laying on top of Magnus, kissing him lazily. Magnus could do this _forever,_ but then Taako is tugging Magnus’ pajama pants down and taking his cock in his hand, and he lines himself up with Magnus and sinks down onto him. Magnus exhales, ragged, and Taako rolls himself forward, rocking into Magnus’ body. Magnus grips Taako’s hips, holds him there, and Taako fucks him like that. Lazy, early-morning, hair messy, wearing Magnus’ sweatshirt, smiling at him like there’s nothing he’d rather be doing. Magnus thinks that maybe he could love Taako.

“Fuck, you’re so big,” Taako says, rolling his hips forward again. He loses his rhythm not long after, grabs Magnus’ shoulders, digs his nails in, fucking himself on Magnus’ cock in earnest. He lets go of one of Magnus’ shoulders, gets his hand in between the two of them, rubbing at his clit. He cums first, moaning, ducking his head down to kiss Magnus as he works himself through it. His walls clench tight around Magnus, and Magnus gasps as he cums. Taako bites his lower lip as Magnus catches his breath, then he pulls back.

“God, you’re amazing,” Taako says. He climbs off of Magnus, collapses next to him on the bed. Magnus kisses Taako’s temple.

“I wanna keep doing this,” Magnus says. Taako doesn’t say anything for a long while, and Magnus is worried he went too far, too fast.

Then, Taako says, “As long as you wanna keep doing it, my man, I’ll be here.”

Magnus grins, turning his face into Taako’s, smiling too wide to actually kiss him with any accuracy. Taako laughs against his mouth, framing Magnus’ head in his hands and kissing him back. Magnus can hear people starting to wake up all over the house, and the morning light is streaming through the window, and Taako’s clothes are in a heap on the floor, and everything about the moment feels excessively, acutely _right._ Taako stretches, yawning.

“If we never leave this bed, our first date never ends, right?” Taako asks. Magnus runs his fingers up and down Taako’s side.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Magnus says. He rolls over on top of Taako, and Taako laughs again, shoving at him. “Guess you’re never leaving.”

“You’re gigantic, get _off_ of me,” Taako complains, without any heat behind it, and when Magnus kisses him again, and again, and _again,_ Taako kisses him back, smiling against his mouth, threading his fingers through Magnus’ hair and holding him there with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I also actually wrote two books! It was a long road but, I did it! Ta-da! If you want to read either of them, shoot me a message!
> 
> I have a blog now to request imagines - I just like to make people happy. Submit requests [here!](https://imagine-in-the-fandoms.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicolelianesolo](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Before The Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843222) by [GingerrPeachyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerrPeachyy/pseuds/GingerrPeachyy)




End file.
